Ignite, my love
by GePotter
Summary: "I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with. The one you take into your arms and into your bed and into the private world you keep trapped in your head. I want to be that kind of friend, the one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips when you say them. I want to know every curve, every freckle, and every shiver of your body". Para Nessa


O dia amanheceu calmo no setor 45. Faz uma semana que a guerra acabou e ainda estamos tentando juntar os pedaços com uma cola que não é tão eficiente, mas pelo menos é um começo.

Amanhecer ao lado de Aaron Warner é uma experiência nova a cada dia, e ele ainda estar dormindo ao meu lado é uma raridade, acho que isso é por causa da noite passada, não creio que tenhamos dormido mais que dois pares de hora.

Perdida em pensamentos, acabo de me dar conta que Aaron me pediu uma "promoção de cargo" alguns dias atrás e eu ainda não lhe dei uma resposta. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele ainda é só meu amigo, porém amigos não exploram o corpo uns dos outros com beijos, não dedilham os contornos escondidos da pele com as pontas dos dedos, não se derretem aos poucos e lentamente apenas por estarem de mãos entrelaçadas. Aaron é muito mais que isso. Com ele eu me sinto forte e, mesmo sabendo que sem ele eu também sou forte, o simples pensamentos de passar algumas poucas horas sem ele me faz querer desaparecer novamente dentro de mim.

- No que está pensando amor? – seus olhos ainda estão fechados – porque está com medo?

Às vezes eu esqueço que ele pode me ler.

- Juliette? – seus olhos se abrem em um mar verde de preocupação.

- Não é nada, eu estou bem – "se você ficar bem eu estarei bem" quero acrescentar, mas minha boca e meu cérebro estão desconectados.

Aaron me olha pelo que parecem ser horas, ou até mesmo dias. Esses olhos me fazem perder a noção de tempo, me fazem esquecer meu nome.

- Você está diferente hoje – sua voz não passa de um sussurro – suas emoções estão uma confusão muito intensa hoje.

Ele parece assustado, como uma criança que acabou de perder o brinquedo favorito, o pensamento de um mini Aaron me faz sorrir, o que parece assustá-lo ainda mais.

- Eu não quero mais que você seja meu amigo – sinto-o ficando tenso ao meu lado – não é o suficiente, eu quero mais – Warner fica atordoado por um segundo e depois abre o maior sorriso do mundo, como se todas as estrelas do céu tivessem caído e se alojado em seus olhos.

Não se passa um milissegundo e ele já me puxou para cima dele e está me beijando como se o mundo tivesse caindo aos pedaços ao nosso redor, como se ele próprio estivesse desmoronando e precisasse de mim para manter os pedaços juntos, porém eu também estou desmoronando, e meus pedaços estão se fundindo com os dele. Estamos nos tornando uma pessoa só.

Aaron para um instante para recuperar o fôlego e está tão corado que parece que os raios de sol do seu cabelo estão incandescendo sua pele. Lindo, imaculado, uma alma consertada que não se cansa de me dar amor.

- Você me faz tão feliz que eu acho que estou sonhando – suas mãos estão segurando meu rosto como se fosse feito da mais fina porcelana.

- Eu sou real, isso é real, "nós" é real – ele fecha os olhos em deleite – eu não vou a lugar nenhum e eu amo você.

Puxo seu rosto para mais perto do meu e o oxigênio não existe, a distância não existe. O mundo parou e eu não consigo mais sentir meus batimentos. Meus membros e meu corpo não respondem mais aos meus estímulos só aos dele.

Aaron Warner é o fósforo e eu sou o combustível. Sua boca deixa minha pele quente, suas mãos me fazem perder os sentidos e eu quero implorar que ele acabe logo com essa agonia antes que eu seja consumida pelo fogo que nasce dentro de mim.

Suas mãos parecem que estão em todo lugar e em lugar nenhum, sua presença é sentida em todas as partes do meu corpo, o quarto está quente, quente enquanto o clima lá fora continua frio como gelo. Seus lábios estão nos meus enquanto ele me leva pra longe dali, pra longe da terra, sinto que posso tocar as estrelas, estou tão leve que um sopro me levaria para o outro lado do mundo. Quando o tempo deixa de fazer sentido sinto a explosão de uma bomba nuclear que me mata, mas mesmo assim me deixa vida, eu queria poder guardar esse momento na minha retina, seus cabelos dourados colados na lateral do seu rosto brilhante de suor, sua boca entreaberta em busca de um pouco de ar, suas mãos apoiadas nos meus quadris, eu me pergunto como ainda estou consciente, essa sensação

é tudo

tudo e muito mais do que eu pedi

e agora que consegui

me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda que já pisou por esse solo.

* * *

><p>Já está quase de noite quando eu finalmente volto para a base depois de dar uma volta pelos aglomerados. Me sinto exausta mas a água quente da banheira me desperta e eu penso em como a sorte parece me sorri, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela me aprontou. Penso em como tudo parece estar certo, como tudo está voltando para os trilhos que nunca existiram.<p>

Minhas mãos já estão enrugadas, mas a água permanece morna e a inconsciência está vindo e voltando quando me lembro que Aaron disse que íamos jantar, só nós dois. O pensamento me deixar nervosa, embora já estejamos mais juntos em duas semanas do que muitos casais estariam juntos em anos não consigo deixar de pensar que eu nunca fui convidada para um jantar. Pulo para fora da banheira e tropeço em direção ao nosso closet. _Nosso_, pronome possessivo em sua forma de plural. Plural, agora somos um plural.

Analiso os muitos vestidos que Aaron comprou para mim e não sei qual deles escolher, nunca soube como me vestir apropriadamente para um ocasião especial, talvez porque nunca fui convidada para nada desse tipo. Passos os dedos pelos variados tecidos até que meu tato percebe um material fluido que parece ar, puxo o cabide e me deparo com um vestido vermelho de um ombro só. Ponho ele em frente do meu corpo e me olho no espelho, parece realmente perfeito, exceto pela cor, não me sinto confortável chamando tanta atenção. "Mas não é pra você, é pra ele" meu subconsciente diz.

Reservo o vestido em cima da cama e vou pentear meus cabelos. Me visto e me olho novamente no espelho, tomo um susto ao ver como meus olhos parecem maiores, espero que Aaron tenha comprado algum tipo de batom, é só isso que falta. Acho um compartimento no meu armário com alguns itens de beleza e pronto, acabo bem na hora em que escuto bater na porta. Fecho a porta do closet e calço as sandálias respiro fundo e abro a porta.

Todo o ar sumiu, não existe mais, ele foi sugado pelo buraco negro que apareceu no lugar do meu coração. Aaron está parado na minha frente nada menos que impecável, nada de novidade até aí, mas os cabelos dele estão um pouco bagunçados, como eles ficam de manhã quando ele acorda, de alguma forma ele conseguiu reproduzir com exatidão e fez com que parecesse o penteado ideal para se usar com terno e gra..., ele não está usando gravata. Preciso de ar fresco, me sinto fraca.

Um sorriso muito convencido aparece no rosto dele, mas aí ele presta atenção na minha boca e o sorriso se desfaz em uma careta de dor, e eu quero rir da cara dele, mas ele começa a descer o olhar pelo meu vestido e eu me sinto ferver, esse olhar deveria ser proibido, não é justo fazer isso comigo.

- Não fale uma palavra ou não sairemos desse quarto hoje – eu concordo e ele estende o braço para mim eu aceito não prestando atenção no caminho que percorremos. Só volto ao mundo quando estamos subindo uma escada espiral da qual não me lembro de ter visto antes. De repente estamos no telhado, cobertos pelas estrelas, pela lua e por todas as galáxias que podem existir por aí.

No telhado está posta uma mesa com velas, duas taças e dois pratos, outra mesa está mais afastada coberta com todo tipo de comida, doces e bebidas. Aaron me oferece uma cadeira e pega uma garrafa dourada na outra mesa me oferecendo em seguida.

- É sidra – ele explica – suponho que você não tenha tomado nada parecido então só tome um pouco – ele enche a própria taça – porém, você deve ser engraçada um pouco bêbada.

"Já estou embriagada o suficiente" quero gritar, mas me contento com provar um pouco de sidra.

- Qual é exatamente a ocasião especial que estamos comemorando? – eu tento soar casual, esquecendo novamente que ele pode ler minhas emoções.

- Você verá, agora é hora do jantar, sirva-se.

Aaron me distrai durante todo o jantar, e para a minha vergonha ele é muito bom nisso, ou eu sou muito fraca a ele, a essa altura eu não sei de mais nada. Quando o jantar acaba ele se levanta e pega o que parece ser uma fonte de alguma coisa marrom da qual eu não tenho conhecimento, ele percebe minha confusão e arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Não sabe o que é chocolate?

O nome não me é estranho, mas o gosto certamente é. Balanço a cabeça.

- Então me deixe apresentá-los.

Ele pega um morango e passa ele pela torre.

- Abra a boca – eu obedeço e mordo um pedaço, o gosto é ótimo, uma explosão de sabores que eu nunca havia provado.

- Você não vai comer? – pergunto.

- Agora não – o sorriso dele é no mínimo indecente, eu já não me importo com isso.

Dessa vez eu mesma mergulho o morango no chocolate, mas acabo me sujando no processo, Aaron ri e passa o dedo ao redor da minha boca para tirar o excesso colocando na própria boca depois. Sinto um frio na espinha que vai se alastrando pelas minhas pernas, o menino de ouro não tem meio termo, ou ele está sério ou está me provocando como se só houvéssemos nos dois no mundo.

- Eu pensei sobre o que você disse hoje de manhã e eu cheguei a uma conclusão bem simples – ele toma mais um gole de sidra e fixa o olhar em mim como se quisesse ver meus ossos.

- E qual seria?

- Nunca escondi de você o quanto eu te amo – ele sorri para si mesmo – quando eu levei o primeiro tiro, quando você quebrou meu coração pela primeira vez e todas as outras, mesmo assim, eu nunca deixei de te amar nem por um segundo. Eu conheci você primeiro para depois me conhecer e quando eu te vi morrendo eu não pude suportar, mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza do que você faria quando estivesse boa, eu precisava trazer você de volta, porque eu podia viver vendo você com outro, mas não poderia viver sem saber que você estria dividindo o mesmo ar que eu. Você me mostrou que segundas chances existem para pessoas que nem tiveram a primeira, você me consertou quando eu achava que não teria mais salvação, você Juliette Ferrars é responsável pelo homem que eu sou hoje, e eu não viverei o bastante para agradecer por isso. Por isso eu quero perguntar – ele tira uma caixa do bolso e a segura firmemente na mão – mesmo que pareça precocemente saiba que eu não posso imaginar um dia da minha vida sem você. - ele respira fundo e parece que vai vomitar - Juliette, você aceita se casar comigo?

Eu morri, então se eu morri, porque ainda posso ouvir o bater descompassado do meu coração? Porque ainda posso ver as mãos de Aaron tremendo? Ou será esse o paraíso? Eu devo falar alguma coisa? Porque ele está com medo? Ele não consegue sentir o amor que emana pelos meus poros?

- Claro que aceito – minha voz parece que vai se quebrar em um milhão de pedaços pelo ar. Aaron abre a caixa de veludo e eu posso ver o anel que sua mãe deu pra ele e essa visão nubla meus olhos com zilhões de lágrimas. Ele desliza o anel para o meu dedo e limpa minhas lágrima com os polegares, os dele também estão marejados e o mundo parou.

O mundo parou porque nos braços do menino de ouro eu sou invencível, nos dois somos, somos únicos, somos dois, somos um, somos um plural, somos o infinito e mais um pouco. Meu último pensamento coerente da noite é que uma amizade assim, uma amizade afogada em amor, foi a nossa salvação, primeiro a minha depois a dele. Eu não me arrependo das minhas escolhas, só me arrependo do tempo que demorei a tomá-las, o resto da vida é pouco tempo para viver tudo o que o menino dourado pode oferecer para mim e eu pra ele. Nosso toque é poder.

- Eu estou ansioso para te despir desse vestido, não sei o que tinha na cabeça quando escolhi ele pra você - ele afasta a única alça do meu ombro e beija minha clavícula - você de vermelho me tira do chão - seu olhar de volta para a minha boca - você fica muito bem de vermelho.

E dito isso ele me beija com ferocidade como se ele quisesse mais tempo comigo do que os próximos anos pudessem oferecer, como se cada segundo sem mim fosse um litro de sangue a menos correndo pelas suas veias, e eu entendo completamente, porque é assim que eu me sinto também.

- Aaron... - eu suspiro e o som do seu nome é levado pelo vento - me faça sua.

Como se esperasse pela minha ordem ele me pega no colo e sai correndo escada abaixo, e quando finalmente encontra a cama meu vestido vai embora, sua blusa some e sua calças desaparecem. Estamos tão afoitos que os beijos são dados as pressas, as caricias são nada menos que sopros de ventos pelas nossas peles. Logo ambos estamos nus e nada mais nos impede, nem o Restabelecimento, nem Adam, nem as intrigas familiares, nem a neve, nem o sol. Nada nos impede de sermos um, um só corpo, um coração, uma única massa dividindo o mesmo espaço. E quando mais tarde contemplamos a grandeza desse sentimento a esperança pelo futuro e o amor nublam nossos olhos para que finalmente possamos descansar um contra o outro, protegendo um ao outro, sendo tudo o que o outro precisa. O amor, ele pode mudar o mundo.


End file.
